


Don't Touch Her

by AutumnJolene



Category: Munto (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Love, Pain, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: That's all he asks.





	Don't Touch Her

Pain followed him. Ever since he was a child.

It touched everyone and everything Munto loved. It took his parents and brought hardships to his people.

There was nothing he wanted more than to be rid of it. Of it all.

When she first came to visit him, it had been a bit of surprise, but Munto had been nonetheless happy about it. He gave her an official tour of the rebuilt palace grounds and of the restored villages surrounding it. Something she loved. They took many walks after that.

Yumemi stood before him now. His Girl of Destiny. Savior of the Heavens and Lower World. She wore a light pink summer dress with her hair pulled back to no avail as locks made their way back to frame her rosy-cheeked face. Her smile was timid as she stood off to the side of his desk, hands hiding behind her back.

It touched everyone and everything he loved.

He didn’t want it to touch Yumemi. She was so happy. Always smiling and greeting people with her kind words.

It was refreshing, to say the least, to a man who hadn’t seen happiness greet him like an old friend. The way she greeted him.

“Munto?” She cocked her head, a little confused by his uncharacteristic quietness. “Should I come-”

“No, no. Sorry, Yumemi.” He cleared his throat and stood from his chair.

He wanted her near. As selfish as it was, he only wanted her to visit and take these walks with him. Talk with him about things other than peace treaties and land and of damage. She brought that to him.

So, he vowed to himself, to her, to the akuto that surrounded them, he would welcome her company so long as she gave it willingly and so long her happiness didn’t dim. So long as it didn’t touch her.

_Don’t touch her._


End file.
